the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nizhoni 'Zoey' Larsson
Appearance Personality Nizhoni gives off the aura of someone who has seen a lot of hardship in their lifetime, worn, bedraggled, curmudgeonly, and extremely rough around the edges with the 'takes no shit' kind of attitude worthy of an elderly war veteran. She comes off as very aloof and even very abrasive towards strangers, but slowly shows more of her warmer, more caring side if she happens to take a liking to them. First impressions are very important to her, and Nizhoni likes to think of herself as a good judge of character who can smell trouble from a mile away. Around her family and people she knows or likes well enough, Nizhoni is very kind and caring, in spite of having some rather strange ways of showing it. She also tends to warm up much faster to other females than males, and acts noticeably less abrasive towards female strangers in general while males get the cold shoulder from her more often than not. Her family is her lifeblood, and she will do absolutely anything to aid them in their time of need, even if the means of doing so isn't necessarily legal. However, after the stint involving her ex-fiance that landed her in penitentiary, Nizhoni is willing to refrain from committing any more crimes, even with the intent of aiding her family. She is extremely protective of Zuri in particular, the younger African wild dog girl had latched onto her upon her induction into the family and has never let go since. To her, Zuri is the younger sister that she never had, and Nizhoni is willing to go to even dangerous lengths to keep her from harm. Amalee receives this kind of treatment from Nizhoni as well, as she can relate very much to the young silver fox girl's experience of abuse and neglect from her aunt, having been in a similar position herself during her childhood. She showers her younger sisters with affection, and shares a healthy, mutual respect towards her older brothers as well. She and Bronte especially get on very well with each other, the two of them often sharing a bit of friendly banter while smoking out on the patio or occasionally rough-housing for fun. Spending fifteen years of her life in prison, she states, has taught her several valuable lessons and made her wiser, though she wished that she had known what she does now years ago before making that single mistake that lead her life on a decline for those fifteen years. She has a very addictive personality, seeking easy ways to remedy pain and grief and is quick to abuse their use on a regular basis. Nizhoni admits that sometimes she still hears that little voice that urges her to reach for a bottle of strong whiskey or to down a handful of oxycodone when she's at an especially low point in her life, but she maintains a strong resolve to snuff it out before she allows herself to give in to temptation. Though years spent in rehab has helped to cure her of her issues with alcoholism and drug abuse, Nizhoni still finds other avenues of satiating her addictive personality, the main one being gambling. She used to be an addictive cigar smoker as well (mainly due to Russell always having a constant and easy-to-access supply of them around the house at all times), but has long since switched over to vaping and nicotine gum to satisfy her needs. Nizhoni holds a deep-seeded grudge against her biological mother, who had physically and emotionally abused her as a child after her biological father had walked out on them, and even went so far as to leave the young striped hyena girl out in the middle of the Navajo desert with a broken leg to die. She was thankfully saved by an elderly Navajo couple, who took the broken girl in, nursed her back to health, and raised her as one of their own. She refuses to acknowledge her biological parents' existence, and was all too happy to abandon the Delmont name when she was taken in by the Larssons. ''"As for where my actual mom might be right now, I don't know, and to be honest, I don't give a fuck either. The first four years of my life was absolute hell, constantly being beaten, spat on, and called 'worthless' because she blamed every little thing that went wrong in her life after dad ran away on me, as if the responsibility for every ounce of bullshit coming from all sides was mine and mine alone. Well, I say fuck that shit. I've survived through hell and high water again and again, and I feel blessed to be where I am now all things considered. That being said, if by the tiniest sliver of chance that she and I cross paths again, I wouldn't hesitate for even a moment to deck that abusive, narcissistic bitch even in public. She's had it coming for a long, long time now, a wise man once said that revenge is a dish best served cold..." - ''Nizhoni Larsson Love & Romance Relationships *First Circle *#Russell Larsson *#Bernhard Brennan *#Zuri Olayinka *#Amalee Larsson *#Bronte Larsson *#Castiel Larsson *#Toh Yah Lapahie (D) *#Imala Lapahie (D) *#Hayley Delmont (Dis.) *#Cedric Delmont (Dis.) *Second Circle *#Melissa Breckenridge (D) *#Lee Aaron (D)